


Before Dawn

by DuskMeGirl (queriter), Patriotic_Fever (Qiulann)



Category: New Guardians (Comics)
Genre: Badass figthing, F/F, Graphic Violence, Hypnotism, i don't know how to tag tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queriter/pseuds/DuskMeGirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiulann/pseuds/Patriotic_Fever
Summary: Everything had been going so smoothly.





	Before Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DuskMeGirl (queriter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queriter/gifts).



> Patriotic.Fever: Hello guys this is my first FF ever! I hope you enjoy it. My good friend DuskMeGirl helped me edit and write it. She was the one who gave me this tragic prompt so go kill her if you’re sad. c; 
> 
> DuskMeGirl: What’s up, guys! I hope everyone likes this FF my best friend PF wrote, because it’s amazing. Seriously! I cried like four times.
> 
> Patriotic.Fever: More like 420 times.
> 
> DuskMeGirl: stfu.
> 
> Patriotic.Fever: YOU LOVE Me ;))
> 
> DuskMeGirl: ofc I do. ANYWAY! Don’t forget to like, comment, and subscribe ;) Love you, guys! <3
> 
> Patriotic.Fever: Please no flames! R&R Thank you!

 

- 

Dusk was an optimist because the alternative to that was cynicism, and she wasn’t jaded enough to be hardened with a lack of faith in humanity.No, she knew the world was cruel — knew it wasn’t fair or just or exempt from tragedy — but in her own mind’s eye the sun had always appeared larger than her own skepticism of humanity. 

 Golden Girl, as bright and lovely as her name implied, had been a testament to that hope.

While living together as roommates, Dusk came to realize the mornings they spent together had somehow become the brightest part of her day. She came to love the way the world was quiet when they were alone, and the way the sun slowly seeped into their kitchen, bathing everything it touched in a warm orange glow. And she absolutely adored the way Golden Girl enjoyed her pancakes to be shaped like Mickey mouse.

“Let’s go to Disney together,” Goldie had once said, her smile infectious and illuminating. “We’ll look so cute in matching outfits.”

“You’re always cute though,” Dusk had said and only realized she had said so when a silence began to rest between them. Packing she tried to rectify the situation as best she could, “Like a duckling! You’re ahhh… you’re adorable.”  

Goldie had laughed good-naturedly and jokingly warned Dusk not to compare her to a small animal. “I’m really strong you know, like super buff.” She flexed her muscles in demonstration to which a relieved Dusk could only roll her eyes and tsk in disappointment. 

“Nothing compared to me though,” Dusk flexed her biceps and Goldie began to laugh in earnest. 

“Nothing compares to you.

 

-

 

Dusk had come to the realization she had fallen in love while asleep. It was the only possible explanation for if it was not that then the only other option was that perhaps her heart had always loved Goldie. 

It was a thought worth looking into, but it would remain only that for the sake of their friendship.

A thought.

 

-

 

They kissed for but a mere a moment, and yet suddenly Dusk wished she could live within it forever.

 

 -

 

Their morning had started off normally. 

They ate, they laughed, they then received a call from HQ detailing their next assignment

“I bet’cha I take down the villain this time,” Goldie said cheekily, already donning her costume, “Our score is settled 10-9 right?”

“Ha! You wish, it’s 11-9,” Dusk said, a smile donning her features.

“Pfft, whatever. I’ll catch up with you soon.”

“I highly doubt that, you’ve been slacking in cardio the past few days.”

“Watching me run now, Dusk?” Goldie questioned, snaking her arms around her girlfriend’s shoulders, “I thought you would be more discrete about it.”

Dusk turned around and locked her arms around the other girl’s neck. “I was, you didn’t notice me until now hmm?” She brought her face closer to the other until their noses barely touched. 

“I let you,” and with that closed the gap between their mouths.

 

 -

 

Neither Dusk nor Golden Girl had expected The Hypnotist to be their foe. After all, they had only caught him four months previously when he threatened to make the governor of New York fulfill his own political agenda.  

He had been swiftly been caught when the New Guardians took advantage of his one true weakness: sound. With only his voice, he could command a person to do as he wished. The longer they listened to him, the longer they fell under his spell until eventually they would become a slave to do his bidding. It would be irreversible. 

However his powers only worked effectively when not imposed by any other outside noise. So he had been a relatively easy foe to undermine when they found out his location at an abandoned warehouse. 

Both had laughed hysterically when he confessed to hating the same sex marriage law, and wanted the governor to repeal it. Didn’t he know how the government worked? 

To add to their enjoyment, they had kissed each other in front of him, and were satisfied to see his utter look of horror.

But despite their previous victory,Dusk and Golden Girl remained silent as they sat side by side, watching from their lookout as The Hypnotist prepared a table with a purple cloth covering it. Dusk made a motion to move and attack, but before they could a woman, previously invisible, put an end to that. 

They were knocked out cold without ever saying a thing.

 

-

 

Dusk had woken up after Goldie had for when her eyes began to make clear of the situation, the first thing she noticed was other chained to a chair looking dazedly into space while the Hypnotist stood by her side and stared directly at Dusk.

She began to scream, her hands tied to the arms of the chair she was sat in. Her anger was overflowing, and her thoughts were running a mile a minute for without her even noticing her yelling became less human and more animalistic. 

Her throat burned from extensive use, and a desperate hope that her voice would carry through the glass.The Hypnotist remained stoic, but through it all Dusk noticed his mouth moving rapidly. Dusk’s eyes narrowed and she began to cry, for if she couldn’t hear him then most likely they wouldn’t be able to hear her either. 

A choked sob made her body convulse, where the only words that fell from her mouth was the soft chant of ‘Goldie’. 

Three seconds passed in silence, each measured carefully by Dusk’s heart beat, before the Hypnotist snapped his fingers and suddenly she watched as Goldie’s figure slumped forward like a doll. 

Like an spectator Dusk heard more than felt the sick crack of her thumb breaking and how her hand slid out of the cuffs with ease. Her feet carried her to the window where she by instinct she began to ruthlessly pound at the glass, smearing her blood on it like art.

As if a microphone had suddenly turned out the hollow voice of the Hypnotist gave his final command.

 “Kill Dusk.”

 

-

 

The glass window broke, and without thinking Golden Girl headed straight for the jugular. 

Dusk was frozen, but as her girlfriend neared she knew she had to defend herself. Each punch was deflected with skill, even as the others arm turned to gold and began to break her each of her bones.  

“Stop!” she heard herself yell, but even she wasn’t convinced of her own command. Golden Girl did not relent, but even so Dusk was hard pressed to fight back with the same ruthlessness the other possessed. 

It was only years of being trained to endure and fight that Dusk was not easily defeated. She ducked as a swift roundhouse kick made its way to the space she had previously been in, and seeing it as her chance to incapacitate the other she quickly knocked the other onto her back and into the glass where she then straddled the other to keep her immobile. 

“I’m so sorry,” Dusk cried out, seeing a pool of blood begin to form underneath her friend, “I’msorryI’msorryI’msorry.”

Now that her opponent was underneath her Dusk had no idea what to do. She had no desire to kill her, watch as her own hands killed the person she loved, but at the same time didn’t want to die either.  

Her hands hesitated.

“Don’t be.”

In a quick and fluid motion Golden Girl had flipped Dusk over so she was on top of Dusk. Her knee sat on top of the other’s hip, and transformed her leg into solid gold. Dusk screamed in pain, tears running down her face and into her mouth.

“You don’t have to do this Goldie.”

“Oh, but she does,” The Hypnotist began to say, a smile forming within his words, “Because I told her to. Do you know how long I mesmerized her for?”

Dusk did not answer, only hissed as she felt the pressure of Golden Girl’s fingers upon her throat. 

“You’ll never get her back. She’s far too gone in her own mind now, filled with a hatred that only belongs to you, and you know what? It was easy because — “ 

He never finished his sentence for a bright light encased the room, a sure sign backup had arrived, and Dusk finally let her body relax in defeat still fully aware Golden Girl was about to kill her.

Her eyes fluttered shut, but before she fell asleep the last thing she saw was the cold eyes of Golden Girl as she stared down at her with no recognition. 

 

-

 

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t you dare tell me that it’s impossi-”

“That’s enough, Dusk.”

“No. No, you don’t get to tell me what I —”

“W-We’re trying our best,but we can’t— we don’t know how to cure her.”

“Then find a way. "

“You need to rest.”

“I need you to fix her.”

“We can’t perform miracles, Dusk.”

“I just . . .I just I need you to perform just this one. Please.”

 

-

 

The weeks passed with no sign of things getting better. Dusk was growing anxious. Her bones were healing nicely thanks to another hero’s power, but the same could not be said for her mental state.  

She was distraught, and the physical signs were very telling. Dusk was put on bedrest, where she would be constantly monitored under the direct scrutiny of the New Guardians. While perfect for defense, it did not serve Dusk well for the only thing she wanted to do was run to Goldie’s room and hold her until her lungs started to ache. 

Her door opened with a creak, and when the man entered the only thing she could do was glare and quickly ask, “How is she?”

“She’s doing well Dusk, but I came here to ask how you were doing.”

“I’m fine, do you have a cure yet?”

Shadow sighed, his eyes not once leaving the others, “We may.”

Dusk, prepared to hear the worst, sat up straighter at the admittance. Shadow was nothing if not trustworthy, and wouldn’t give her false hope like so many others have.

“Well?" 

“Mind Catcher may be able to reverse the effects of the Hypnotist,” he admitted.

“Do it.”

“It’s not your choice, Dusk.”

“She tried to kill me.”

A heavy silence permeated the room and Shadow rubbed the bridge of his nose in exhaustion. Dusk kept her gaze on him, letting him know that even if she said she was fine they both knew something had changed. That her life had been threatened, and she had been scared to die.

“I know,” he breathed out, “But we aren’t sure what the effects of using Mind Catcher may entail.”

“What . . . do you think may happen?” She didn’t want to ask the question, but she knew it had to be answered to sate her own curiosity if nothing else." 

“She may die.”

 

-

 

The procedure had been simple in theory. Go into Golden Girl’s mind, find the connection with the Hypnotist and sever it. She wouldn’t be under the command of him anymore, and her one objective to kill Dusk would vanish.

If only it had been that easy. 

 

-

 

“The procedure went very well, Dusk. She appears to be normal.”

Dusk nodded her head, her hands balled up into fists at her side. It had taken two months, but she was doing fine — better than fine actually, for there was a high chance of getting her best friend back.

“You may enter,” Shadow said, and so she did.

 

-

 

Golden Girl looked the same as Dusk remembered her to be — lovely, and bright, and normal.  

“Goldie, are you there?” Of course she was, and as her best friend turned around a smile appeared on her face larger than the world itself. “I’ve missed you.” 

She stood up from her bed, and without a word embraced the other into her arms, tears running down her face in despair.

“I-I remember everything, I’m so sorry I don’t want you to forgive me I —“ Dusk silenced the other girl with a kiss and the other girl melted into her arms with ease. “Why didn’t you fight back . . . why didn’t you kill me?”

“Is that really a question? It’s because I . . . I love you.”

 “Oh my god I love yo— “

The arms around Dusk’s neck tightened, and she tried to pry away from the other girl’s grasp, “G-Goldie, what are you doing?!” It was getting harder to breath and Dusk began to pull at the other’s hair in desperation. However, Golden Girl did not respond and simply transformed her arms into gold — effectively suffocating the other and trapping her there. 

“I’m finishing what I started." 

Dusk didn’t remember calling out for help, but suddenly the doors opened and the the other girl was forcibly pried off with heat so she could breath one more. As she fell to the ground Dusk could only watch in horror as the same cold eyes greeted her once more.

 

-

 

“It appears that although we broke the connection she had with the Hypnotist, the command he gave her still lingers. I theorize that Golden Girl remembers  everything she did while under his spell, and is still currently under it.” 

“She — she remembers everything?”

“Yes.”

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“Can you make her forget me?” 

“Yes, but from what I’ve gathered she will continue to have homicidal tendencies towards you. My recommendation is —“ 

“Do it.”

“Excuse me?”

“Are you dumb? Make her forget me! I don’t want her to remember me from the past.”

“Are you sure this is a wise choice. We could always place her in —“

“ _Do it!_ ”

 -

She muttered softly, “If she’s going to kill me . . . I don’t want her to remember I was her friend.”


End file.
